1. Technical Field
The present technology pertains to network configuration and troubleshooting, and more specifically to systems and methods for automatically configuring a time period for which a network monitoring appliance can be used to analyze a tenant network configuration.
2. Introduction
Network configurations for large data center networks are often specified at a centralized controller. The controller can realize the intent in the network by programming switches and routers in the data center according to the specified network configurations. Network configurations are inherently very complex, and involve low level as well as high level configurations of several layers of the network such as access policies, forwarding policies, routing policies, security policies, QoS policies, etc. Given such complexity, the network configuration process is error prone.